


Snowbound

by joy_peace_blooms



Series: 2020 Wranduin Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Christmas prompts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Only One Bed, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, cute short story, freak snowstorms, trapped in a cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_peace_blooms/pseuds/joy_peace_blooms
Summary: Nothing goes according to plan when Wrathion is around. Why did Anduin think this trip would be any different?Written for the 2020 Christmas Wranduin prompt "Snowy Day."
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: 2020 Wranduin Christmas Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072502
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

> It's less "Snowy _Day_ " than it is "Snowy _Days_ "
> 
> This is what happens when I try my hand at some classic fanfic tropes. Excuse the most hand-wavy premise ever and enjoy some snowed-in Wranduin!

Anduin plodded through snow that was up to his knees and grumbled under his breath, "Let's take a trip he said! It'll be more fun on horseback he said! We don't need guards, Anduin. It's perfectly safe, Anduin. I'm a _dragon_ , Anduin..."

"Are you done?" called Wrathion from up ahead.

"No!" shouted Anduin as they made their way up the icy embankment towards the only shelter for miles around.

The situation they'd found themselves in was the result of a series of unfortunate events. Anduin couldn't believe that such a simple mission had ended up like _this_. All he needed to do was make an appearance in Ironforge, have a banquet with the Three Hammers, drink some beer, and thank them for their support in the war.

"We could have just TAKEN THE TRAM!" he shouted through the swirling snow.

But they hadn't taken the tram. They hadn't taken the tram because his draconic advisor had thought it might be fun to start in the southern part of Dun Morogh and take a day to ride up to Ironforge.

Freshly back from his victory over N'zoth, Wrathion had convinced his old friend that it would be a good opportunity for them to catch up. Anduin was loath to admit he hadn't been hard to convince. His lingering anger over Wrathion's past decisions seemed to dissipate every time the dragon even looked in his direction. As for the way his breath hitched and his heart beat faster... well, Anduin was just choosing to ignore that.

They'd gotten to their first checkpoint successfully and picked out horses for the rest of the journey. Everything was going fine until the freak snowstorm came out of nowhere. They'd stopped so that Wrathion could fly up and see how bad the storm was. While he was gone, a pack of wolves decided to take the opportunity to harry Anduin and the horses.

Although a few wolves were nothing a capable priest couldn't handle, the beasts had snuck up and spooked the horses before there was anything he could do. The horses were probably already a mile away by the time Anduin had taken care of the last of the wolves. Then Wrathion had returned with the bad news that the snowstorm seemed magical in nature, he probably couldn't fly out of it, and it was only going to get worse. The only saving grace was a small cabin that Wrathion had spotted nestled just over the next hill.

They got there just as the wind started to whip stinging ice against Anduin's face.

"Anyone in there?" yelled Wrathion as he banged on the door.

Anduin looked in the darkened windows. The cabin didn't seem to be occupied. He watched Wrathion try the doorknob, then Anduin noticed something on the jamb.

"Wait a second, I know that symbol...," said Anduin. "Wrathion look! I know where we are! This is an SI:7 safe house!" He pointed to the little bit of cryptolect carved near the corner.

"Good. I don't have to feel bad picking the lock then," responded Wrathion as he began to do just that.

Anduin breathed a sigh of relief at their first stroke of good luck and stomped to knock the snow from his clothes.

They entered to find a small, dusty one-room cabin. The first thing they did was start a fire in the hearth. The task was fairly easy to accomplish given the pile of wood stacked on the porch and Wrathion's natural powers.

"We need a plan. Any ideas on how to get out of here?" asked Anduin as he warmed his hands.

Wrathion began rifling around in the kitchen cabinets, the cold didn't seem to bother him. "I can't fly us out of this storm. There's something off about it. I'm afraid you would freeze on my back if we tried. Obviously, we can't walk either. We're still miles away from the next checkpoint or any town."

"Can't you teleport?"

Wrathion closed the cabinet with a bang. "You do realize your _auntie_ is one of the most powerful mages on Azeroth? Not everyone can just portal or long-range teleport at the drop of a hat!"

"I know that!" Anduin huffed. "I just _can't_ go missing! Not to mention our lack of supplies--"

"I can conjure us whatever sustenance we might need, and it looks like this cabin has a few things as well." Wrathion gestured to the stocked shelves of one of the cabinets.

"Genn and Shaw are going to kill me!"

"There's nothing you could have done about the weather, Anduin."

Anduin stabbed at the fire with a poker. "Yes, but they didn't want me to do this in the first place! I'm going to be in for such a round of I-told-you-so's. They're going to absolutely lose it when we don't make it to the checkpoint on time too and-- OH!" Anduin abruptly threw the poker back in its stand and started looking around the cabin.

"May I ask what you're doing?" queried Wrathion as Anduin started opening all the cabinets and drawers and knocking on the backs and bottoms of them.

"I'm looking for secret compartments. There's got to be one of those gnomish buzzboxes here somewhere that we can use to contact SI:7 headquarters."

Wrathion helped him look. They finally managed to find a few loose floorboards under which was hidden the specialized radio.

It took Anduin a good half-hour of fiddling with it to remember how it worked. Shaw had taught him the basics in case he ever needed to use such a device, but his memory on the topic was shaky at best, not to mention gnomish engineering was not known for being intuitive.

Finally, with the turn of the right knob, the buzzbox emitted a crackling sound which Anduin hoped meant there was a connection.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" said Anduin into the microphone and then held his breath, hoping for an answer.

"Yes, hello! What's your handle, agent?" came the chipper voice of a female gnome.

Anduin thought for a moment. "I think I used to be the White Pawn to you guys. I sincerely hope you've come up with a new codename by now, but I don't know what it is."

There was a long silence in which Anduin thought the connection had been lost, but finally, the gnome squeaked, "King Anduin?!"

"That's me."

"What is your location?! Are you safe?!"

"Yes ma'am. There's been a mishap with the horses due to a sudden snowstorm. My advisor and I never made it to the second checkpoint. We found a safe house somewhere on the road. Can you get in touch with Master Shaw?"

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!"

He heard a thump and the screech of a chair and then the line went quiet. No doubt the agent was off to fetch Shaw.

"Searchlight," said Wrathion.

Anduin looked up at him from where he was sitting on the floor. "What?"

"Your codename. It's Searchlight. How do you not know that?"

"How do _you_ know that?"

Wrathion just shrugged and was saved from further questioning by the voice of the Alliance spymaster over the radio.

"Your majesty? Come in, Anduin?"

"Yes, I'm here," responded Anduin.

"My agent has informed me of your location and situation. We've just started receiving reports about this storm, it's good to hear you're safe."

"Wrathion said it seemed magical in nature. Is there any way you can get us out of it?" asked Anduin.

"We're working on that. As of right now, there is no way to physically retrieve you safely and the mages are nervous to try anything with the storm's interference."

Anduin sighed, "How much longer do you think it will be before you have a solution?"

"I don't know, but until we learn more you should stay put. I know the safehouse you're in, you'll be safe there. There should be enough supplies there to last you a few days," responded Shaw.

"Surely we won't be snowed in for days?!" He couldn't be gone from the kingdom that long on such short notice!

"You may have to wait out the storm."

Anduin scrubbed a hand down his face. "Right. Well, I suppose I can use this radio to do any--"

"Negative. The radio has limited battery life. You should keep it off as much as possible. I recommend check-ins twice a day. And of course, you should use it if there's any kind of emergency."

"Okay. Fine. You'll have to tell Genn to--"

"He's already aware of the situation. We have everything here under control, your majesty."

Anduin's eyes went to the ceiling. He hated that there was nothing he could do.

"It looks like I'm getting that secluded vacation I wanted after all," said Anduin, trying and failing to put humor in his words.

"We will listen for your check-in tomorrow morning. I hope to have better news for you by then. Signing off," finished Shaw.

Anduin cut off the receiver and shook his head. "Well, that's just great. Looks like we're stuck here for the night."

He turned to see Wrathion leaning against the mantle, watching him with a strange look on his face. The dragon then cleared his throat and stood up straight. "It'll be fine, Anduin. The storm can't last forever. In the meantime, might I suggest you relax?"

Anduin threw him a disgruntled look.

Wrathion held up his hands defensively. "A truly radical idea for you, I know, but surely you've been in worse situations?"

"Of course, but--"

"Then perhaps we can make the best of this?" said Wrathion as he sidled closer. "Come on, Anduin. There's no sense in worrying about things you can't control. You're away from all your responsibilities for a night or two, you should enjoy the time off."

Wrathion was inches from him, the dragon had certainly not changed his habits when it came to his disregard for Anduin's personal space. Strange that he didn't seem to do that to anyone else.

Anduin huffed and stepped away, going towards the fire to put another log on it. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Plus now we have time to play jihui."

They spent some time putting the cabin in order first. By the time darkness fell, the fire had warmed their little shelter to a nice temperature and they found the cabin to be quite comfortable after knocking the dust off of everything. They put together a dinner of simple rations supplemented by sweet mana buns conjured by Wrathion for dessert.

After dinner, they lit a few candles and set up the jihui board on the floor in front of the fire.

Anduin was amazed at how easily they fell back into familiarity. So much had changed with them both, but the things that had initially drawn him to Wrathion hadn't. He was still quick of wit, not afraid to challenge or debate, and actually fun to talk to. It had been so long since Anduin had had someone like that he could just be himself around. Despite his worries, Anduin found himself beginning to decompress.

The things that had changed about them only made getting to know each other again even better. In the years he'd been gone, Wrathion had matured considerably in his manner as well as his form. With Wrathion stretched out languidly on the floor in front of the fire, Anduin definitely found himself taking notice of his form. He was gorgeous and absolutely alluring and--

Anduin froze as he realized he was still in just as much danger of falling for the dragon as he was when he was fifteen.

He hadn't planned for this. Being stuck in an enclosed space with Wrathion for an extended period of time was not supposed to have happened. This wasn't in the plan. This was supposed to have been a day trip, an easy horseback ride with light conversation on the road, several feet apart, with separate rooms prepared for them in Ironforge! They weren't supposed to get snowed in together in a cozy little cabin with only one bed, firelight flickering across Wrathion's face, red eyes gazing intensely at him from across the gameboard.

"Anduin, it's your turn," remarked Wrathion.

"Right, yes." Anduin cleared his throat and moved his pieces, hoping the distraction of the game would be enough to keep Wrathion from noticing his internal panic. He also hoped that he could nonchalantly make the excuse of needing the warmth so he could sleep by the fire and not have to share the bed.

It was late when the question of sleeping arrangements inevitably came up, and Wrathion wasn't having any of his nonsense.

"I'm a black dragon, Anduin. I promise you won't get cold sleeping next to me. Or have you really forgotten the sleepovers back at the tavern?"

Anduin had certainly not forgotten the times they used to share beds back at the tavern. Neither had he forgotten the experimental kisses and touches they used to share in them as well.

Wrathion cocked his head to the side. "Unless... you'd rather not?"

"No. This is fine," responded Anduin, hoping he was telling the truth.

He took his turn in the tiny bathroom getting ready for bed, undressing down to the long pajamas he'd worn under his winter clothes. Anduin almost choked when he exited to find Wrathion had decided to wear much less. Bare from the waist up, the dragon lounged casually against the headboard, staring back at him as if daring him to say anything.

Anduin took a deep breath, and with a heroic effort, ignored him.

He carefully climbed under the covers on the other side, took a pillow, and placed it in the middle of the bed between them.

Wrathion poked it. "Afraid I'm not going to stay on my side?"

Anduin felt his face heat. "Just trying to be... courteous."

Wrathion hummed in amusement but slid down under the covers without further comment. "Goodnight Anduin."

"Goodnight."

It was fine, he could do this, and in the morning he'd call SI:7 and hopefully have news of a rescue.

* * *

The first thing Anduin was aware of was the comfortable warmth he was holding. The second thing was the tickling against his face.

Hair, he realized, curly hair that smelled good. He nuzzled further into it.

He floated in the space between consciousness and sleep, enjoying the feeling of holding something warm.

The something made a soft noise and shifted in his arms. He hazily made the connection that the warm something was a person.

Anduin opened his eyes slowly and found that the person was none other than Wrathion. He found himself clinging to the dragon in a tangle of limbs, their faces inches apart.

His eyes widened. He was in bed, on _Wrathion's_ side of the bed, and the pillow he'd placed between them was nowhere to be seen.

Anduin stared at the face in front of him and felt his heart skip a beat as red eyes flicked down to his lips.

"I knew it," whispered Wrathion and then closed the distance.

Anduin melted. The kiss was soft and gentle and didn't demand anything, but he kissed back all the same.

He felt the rumble of satisfaction from the dragon. Warm hands went around his waist as he felt himself being pulled closer, bodies pressed tightly up against each other. Anduin was suddenly very awake, his mind kicking into high gear.

This was bad, very bad, and not at all part of any plan.

He pulled back, untangling himself from Wrathion's arms.

"I should call SI:7," he blurted.

"Anduin, wait...," said the dragon, watching as he clambered out of bed and crossed the cold floor to the radio at the table.

He turned on the gnomish device and took a deep breath before hailing headquarters.

He wasn't surprised to find that it was Shaw who answered him.

"I'm afraid there's no change in status since yesterday, your majesty."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wrathion get out of bed and put more wood on the fire, breathing a bout of flame on it to get it going again.

"Nothing? Are you sure? What have you tried?"

"It would take too much time and battery power to try and detail it all. Rest assured we're doing everything we can."

He felt Wrathion approach him from behind and stand close, so close he could feel the natural heat radiated by the dragon at his back.

"How's everything else? Is Genn handling everything? Are you sure he doesn't have anything he needs my input on?"

"Everything is running smoothly. Genn will be glad when you're back, but there haven't been any issues. Don't worry, Anduin. We have everything under control."

It was fruitless to try and keep his spymaster talking any longer than necessary. As soon as Shaw signed off, Wrathion reached around from behind him and cut off the radio.

"Come back to bed Anduin."

He turned around and found himself caged in by Wrathion's arms.

"I... I can't."

"Why not?"

Anduin let out a frustrated breath. "Don't be stupid, you know why not." He pushed aside Wrathion's arm and moved across the room.

"No," growled the dragon, "I want to hear it from you. Tell me why we can't be together now."

"I'm the King of Stormwind! You're still a black dragon!"

"Yes? And?"

"You need more than that?! You know very well what's expected of me, not to mention it wasn't that long ago that you were an enemy of the state!"

"But I'm not anymore," said Wrathion, creeping closer. "Slayer of N'zoth, Earth-warder, Dragon Aspect, protector of Azeroth... I'd like to think I've come a long way in such a short time."

"You have," Anduin sighed, "I'm not saying you haven't, I'm just saying my people's memory isn't that short."

"As for what's expected of you, if you're talking about heirs, you don't think I have the same concerns? There's magic in the world, Anduin, I'm sure we can figure something out."

Anduin crossed his arms. "Even if that's true, it won't work, Wrathion. _We_ won't work. We're too different, and there's too much against us."

"How do you know unless we try?"

Anduin stood frozen to the floor as the dragon approached and stood before him. He shivered for reasons entirely unrelated to the temperature as Wrathion tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear.

"I-it's cold. You should... you should put a shirt on," mumbled Anduin.

"Tell me you don't want me," whispered Wrathion. "Tell me you honestly don't want to know what it would be like."

"I'm sorry," Anduin replied softly and turned away, unable to meet the blazing eyes. "I'm not willing to risk it."

* * *

They got dressed and spent the rest of the day quietly staying as far away from each other as possible. The cabin felt like it shrank overnight.

Their only saving grace was the stash of mystery novels they found in the back of one of the cabinets.

Anduin sat near the fire, alternating between reading and pretending to read. His thoughts spun in circles which made following the plot of the murder mystery rather difficult. He argued with himself, going back and forth endlessly, trying to count the ways he could make it work with Wrathion, but he just couldn't get around the fact that there were so many better, safer, less complicated options.

If only he could convince his heart of that.

Dinnertime rolled around, and they communicated minimally to work out what to make. After they ate, Anduin used the radio to check-in and ask for updates. He was disappointed, but not surprised, to hear there weren't any.

The sun went down shortly after, and he didn't see the point in straining his eyes in the candlelight to try and finish a book he wasn't that interested in anyway. Instead, he picked the warmest spot on the floor and decided to spend some time in prayer and meditation. He started with breathing exercises, then moved on to cataloging every prayer and hymn he could think of, reciting them silently in order from favorite to least favorite.

He was in the middle of trying to remember the chorus of one about being touched by the Light when he heard movement beside him.

"One night. No one has to know."

Anduin peeked to see Wrathion sitting beside him.

"I would know."

Wrathion smirked. "That's the point." He lifted a hand and brushed his knuckles lightly against Anduin's shoulder.

Anduin ignored the thrill that shot through him. "It's not a good idea."

"I disagree."

"You always do."

"Stubborn king."

"Conniving dragon."

Wrathion just smiled.

"I want you Anduin, and I think you want me too. What's conniving about that?"

Wrathion slid his hand along Anduin's shoulder and reached up to remove the tie holding his blond hair in place. Anduin felt warm fingers brush the back of his neck and comb through his hair and he let his eyes slip closed.

He made a surprised noise when he felt Wrathion's lips meet his. Wrathion's touch made him weak and he was helpless to do anything but kiss back. It wasn't that he physically couldn't, he just had no desire to refuse.

"One night?" Anduin whispered.

"Tell me no. Tell me you want me to stop right now, and I will. I'll never bring it up again."

"Just one night," said Anduin softly, and let himself be taken to the bed.

He worried that his heart might explode from how hard it was pounding as Wrathion undressed him, then he caught the slight tremor of Wrathion's hands.

 _He's just as nervous as I am_ , realized Anduin as his shirt slid from his back. Anduin reached out and tugged up the hem of Wrathion's shirt, both laughing when he accidentally got it stuck over the dragon's head. With the laughter came the release of tension and nervousness that allowed them to remember how to be themselves again. Anduin was amazed by how easily they came together once he relaxed and let his heart and body take the lead.

As they stared into each other's eyes afterward, high off the feeling of completion, Anduin saw the raw adoration on the dragon's face and knew he was in trouble.

* * *

In the morning, he woke up the same way he had the previous morning only this time he stayed as long as he could.

"Anduin, you need to call in," mumbled Wrathion against his hair.

"I know."

He didn't want to. Calling in meant he had to get out of bed. Getting out of bed meant their one night was over.

Once again there was no change in status, but Shaw seemed hopeful that the storm was beginning to wane.

They spent most of the day playing jihui and returning to a semblance of relative normalcy, both of them implicitly agreeing not to talk about what had happened the night before.

Unfortunately, Anduin found it almost impossible to think about anything else.

He sat across the gameboard from the dragon replaying everything in his mind, afraid of letting a detail slip lest he forget any part of it.

As the day passed, he was surprised to find himself dreading the evening check-in.

Anduin wasn't sure how to interpret the leap of his heart when the news from Shaw was the same.

He saw something akin to relief flicker on Wrathion's face at the news that they were stuck for another night, and Anduin realized the dragon didn't want to leave either.

Anduin started to wonder why their one night couldn't be two. After all, there was only so much jihui two people could play before other activities started sounding much more interesting.

He cut off the radio and slid into Wrathion's lap.

"One more night?"

* * *

As the winter storm raged outside and call after call to Stormwind resulted in the lack of solutions, one more night turned into two nights and two days filled with a honeymoon-like bliss. Anduin promised himself every time was the last, but every time he checked-in and heard the news that they were still stuck, he found himself falling into bed with Wrathion again. Since he'd done it once, it was rather easy to do it again and again, and he discovered there was no shortage of things to try.

Wrathion took Anduin's indecisiveness in stride, unbothered by Anduin's protests of _we shouldn't do that again,_ yet more than happy to oblige when Anduin inevitably found himself unable to resist the dragon's gravity.

Every time it happened, it became harder to imagine going back to a life without Wrathion. The more time they spent together, the more Anduin could see what it would be like to have Wrathion as his own, and he started to think maybe... just maybe... the conniving dragon might be right.

They woke up the morning of the third day to clear skies and knew that this morning's call would be their last.

Wrathion turned to him in bed and kissed him like his life depended on it.

"Be my consort, and I'll be yours," murmured Wrathion.

One night, who was he kidding?

"Okay," Anduin whispered back.


End file.
